A Life After
by satine01
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World without a sign at the end of the War. He goes in the Muggle World and forgot magic. But some years later, it returns with the death of his fiancée when she gave birth to their son. But in the end she confe
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: _**A Life After

**_Author: _**satine01 I'm not the great J.K.Rowling, I own nothing.

**_Beta reader:_** Lynn

**_Rating: _**maybe R later

**_Summary:_** Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World without a sign at the end of the War. He went into the Muggle World and forgot about magic. But some years later, it returns with the death of his fiancée when she gave birth to their son. In the end she confessed that she was a witch and that the boy had a 50 percent chance to be one too. She died without knowing Harry's secret.

**_Warning and others:_**

I'm French author and my English is very bad, but I had this idea and I couldn't not write it (Pour les français: je vais publier cette fiction en version fr plus complète bientôt).

Maybe child death, drama, a little child abuse & violence later, slash story.

I consider only six first book of HP.

You can find in the end a commentary by one French friend (mvs: autor on as myvaughn-sark) (who is as bad in English as I am) and me(s). She always an author on you can find a link to her profile in mine.

**_Prologue: only one year to live._**

"- Am I going to die, daddy?" asked a little voice.

"- Yes Little One," answered a low, shattered voice.

"- I don't want to," the same child's voice.

"- I know, my child, me neither," the same adult's voice.

/Oh Merlin, it's hard/ The man thinks with a sigh.

"- My heart aches."

"- My poor little son," the still, young man whispered, then glared at the door before continuing. "I must tell you something important."

The ten year old boy looked at his father before frowning.

"- Yeah?"

"- When I told you that we were wizards, I also said I would tell you another secret at your eleventh birthday," said the man.

His son looked at him without blinking. The boy had known since his first accident with magic, at 3, that he was a wizard. That his father was a wizard. But, not the kind of wizard who could do everything with his magic. His father was a great wizard, but he knew that he couldn't heal his heart.

His father had taught him spells and tricks. He had shown him magical beings and things. He had bought him books when the boy wanted more knowledge. The boy had never asked where he had found the books, potions ingredients and other things.

But, the boy sensed that the moment for answers was approaching. It was his birthday today. His eleventh birthday. The first of July. And he was in the hospital wing of their mansion.

"- You must know there is a Wizarding World outside," said the man after a minute of silence, "That it was there that I'd found all the things I gave you."

"- I know, daddy," sighed the boy. "I'm not an idiot."

"- No, you're not," smiled the father. "You're a very intelligent young man."

The boy returned his smile.

"- And that's why I want to give you a choice."

The father took his bag and opened it. A minute later the boy had a strange letter in his hand. A letter with, in its back, an 'H' and around it was a Griffin, a Snake, a Raven and a Badger.

He opened it another minute later.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, and the Mistress of Transfiguration)

Dear Mr. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape,

Deputy Headmaster (1)

"- Oh," said the boy. "Is that one of your friends, one of those you've told me about? The one who'd helped you a lot in that war?"

Mr. Evans – the father- looked at his son before smiling: he had told him about all that had happen to him before he met his mother. All the things: the war, his friends, his allies, his enemies, his problems. And the end, his name change.

"- But I can't use the Potter name, can I?"

"- No. I became Marcus Evans before I met your mother and it is irreversible."

Then the boy and his father stopped talking and looked at each other.

"- I have my mother's heart," said the boy.

"- Yes, Julian, you have," sighed Marcus. "And I want you to choose going there or not."

"- If I do it, then I'm going stay there only one year, aren't I?"

"- Julian," the only thing his father could say.

/I've only got one year to live./ (2)

---------- -----------  
1) **_Mvs:_** the little boy looks at his father and sees that he is becoming red, very red ... Severus ... **_s:_** You're an idiot, I'm not going to make them together before a long time!**_ Mvs:_** you're very sadistic! **_S: _**never, but forever ( I know it's not English, but I like that 3 worlds)

2) **_Mvs:_** I understand now. You can't do that you think! I don't want this! **_S:_** it's my fiction. I do what I want!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: _**A Life After

**_Author: _**satine01 I'm not the great J.K.Rowling, I own nothing.

**_Beta reader:_** LynnGryphon

**_Rating: _**maybe R later

**_Summary:_** Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World without a sign at the end of the War. He went into the Muggle World and forgot about magic. But some years later, it returns with the death of his fiancée when she gave birth to their son. In the end she confessed that she was a witch and that the boy had a 50 percent chance to be one too. She died without knowing Harry's secret.

**_Warning and others:_**

I'm French author and my English is very bad, but I had this idea and I couldn't not write it (Pour les français: je vais publier cette fiction en version fr. plus complète bientôt, ou peut être pas si bientôt que ça ça me plaît mieux de l'écrire en anglais pour l'instant bien que j'ai déjà les deux premiers chapitres en français au brouillon).

Maybe child death, drama, a little child abuse & violence later, slash story.

I consider only 5 first book of HP.

**_Chapter One: A New Year_**

_**  
**_

"- I'm going to teach there this year," Mark said during breakfast.

"-Yeah... It's great," Julian grinned.

"- I'm going to be your teacher, son," Mark grinned too.

"- Oh, Merlin, you're not going to…" said Julian a little louder.

"- I'm going to be very professional…"

Julian couldn't stop laughing. His father was very serious, much too serious to be truly. And a moment later the two men were laughing aloud.

Some minutes later the son stopped and looked out the window.

"- When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"- Well, I thought tomorrow would be nice, little J."

Julian rolled his eyes: he hated when his father called him that. He felt a little… **_little_** … when he did it. But he knew his father enjoyed it…

"- So, I'm ready, daddy."

----------**** -----------

"- Sorry Severus, I already have a DADA teacher," McGonagall said with a little frown. "His name is Marcus Evans and his son is going to Hogwarts this year."

She groaned.

"- But only for one year and I don't know why."

"- Evans, hum, like in Lily Evans?" asked Snape.

"- Oh, I didn't see the connection."

"- You're become old, Minerva," smirked Snape.

"- You're going to have a new colleague to terrify, Severus."

"-Oh, hell, you're driving me nuts!"

And Snape burst out of the Headmistress' office.

----------**** -----------

"- Welcome to Leaky Cauldron, Mister…?"

"- Evans, Professor Evans in fact," smiled Mark when Tom welcomed him and his son.

"- Oh, ok. Do you want something?"

"- No, we need to go buy school supplies for my son and then we'll come back here for a glass of… whatever you have."

----------**** -----------

"- Welcome, Julian, to Diagon Alley!"

His son was **_enchanted_** by this place his father had told him about. He had a right to be.

----------**** -----------

"- Father, why can't we have a broom for this first year?" asked a little voice by Mark's right hand.

"- Because you're too young and you know that you're going to be one of those who knows how to ride it," answered the father with a sneer.

Mark frowned; this voice was so familiar… but…

"- Daddy!"

His son's voice ended his incognito hearing.

"- Daddy! It's great here. I found three books that you told me I can buy and which weren't on the list," grinned Julian. "I love extra scholar work."

"- Yeah, I know," Mark smiled.

"- Mom would love being here," said Julian softer.

"- Yes, she would; you're her son!" this time Mark's smile was sad.

"- Yeah and…"

But he stopped, his right hand over his heart.

"- Ouch, it hurts!" Julian hissed in a cry and Mark went to his son immediately.

"- I told you not to overreact," whispered Mark. "You know when you're exited, your heart hurts, little One."

Marcus transfigured a book into a chair and made his son sit down. Hе did not see two set of eyes watching them.

"- Breathe, Julian," continued Mark. "Breathe and search your inner magic, like I taught you. Find it and calm it. Please… do it!"

Julian took his time, but did it.

----------**** -----------

"- Is that the thing I think it is?" asked Sebastian.

Snape nodded.

They had been watching the two intruders for 10 minutes and they were stunned by the power the two showed when the father tried to calm down the son. And Snape knew already what he was going to do. He moved.

"- Can I help you?" he asked when he went near other man.

The man in question got up to face Snape and the Potion Master froze.

The man's eyes. Merlin! He'd seen eyes like that only twice and each time he was stunned.

Two green lakes.

----------**** -----------

Julian has just stopped his seizure when Mark heard someone approach. His heart nearly stopped when he understood who it was.

"- Can I help you?" asked the new comer.

And he got up to find Snape near him.

----------**** -----------

Mark found it very difficult not to run away under his Potion professor's glare. The youngest man understood immediately that the man knew who he was.

"- Harry," whispered Snape.

It was not a question.

"- Severus," Mark answered.

He knew it was useless to protest. How could he think that nobody would discover the truth when he did nothing to hide it… well, but the first day….

"- Harry, as in Harry Potter?" asked Sebastian with a little frown.

But Snape stopped him. The Potion master knew that the youngest man could not handle it here and all the questions that would come when others discovered the truth.

"- Let's find a more private place for that talk and let this little man here rest."

That was the way they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in a private room some minutes later.

----------**** -----------

Julian was resting on a couch behind a fireplace and Marcus was pacing near him. Severus and Sebastian had taken seats on the other couch and waited for other man to talk.

"- When I killed Voldemort, I was shot by a Death Eater and the only thing I wanted was to disappear from the surface of the Earth. And I disappeared. I was found by Julian's mother and I didn't leave her afterwards. Then, it was too late for me to return here and I hoped everybody had forgiven me. And after all that time…everybody forgot me."

Severus glared at him before getting up and, taking Marcus by the arm, dragged him out into the dark corridor. Immediately, Marcus tried to free himself but Severus pinned him to the wall.

"- You disappeared without a word, without saying anything. And when I woke up, they told me you had run away. Do you know how I felt? I loved you, and I still do. It was very selfish of you to do that! Don't you understand! Your friends, me… We were so worried. Merlin, help me! I …"

Before he could do anything, Mark was pulled into a strong embrace. He relaxed, tears running down his chin.

"- I ….I saw your death. I did not want live after that, but Julian was there and…"

His words were a shock and they stayed there, for a long moment.

----------**** -----------

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: _**A Life After

**_Author: _**satine01 I'm not the great J.K.Rowling, I own nothing.

**_Beta reader:_** LynnGryphon

**_Rating: _**maybe R later

**_Summary:_** Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World without a sign at the end of the War. He went into the Muggle World and forgot about magic. But some years later, it returns with the death of his fiancée when she gave birth to their son. In the end she confessed that she was a witch and that the boy had a 50 percent chance to be one too. She died without knowing Harry's secret.

**_Warning and others:_**

I'm French author and my English is very bad, but I had this idea and I couldn't not write it (Pour les français: je vais publier cette fiction en version fr. plus complète bientôt, ou peut être pas si bientôt que ça ça me plaît mieux de l'écrire en anglais pour l'instant bien que j'ai déjà les deux premiers chapitres en français au brouillon).

Maybe child death, drama, a little child abuse & violence later, slash story.

I consider only first 5 books of HP.

**_Chapter 2_**

_**  
**_

"- Was I this oblivious?" asked Harry few minutes later.

Severus frowned.

"- I don't think so," he answered. "That's… I know you very well. I looked after you for seven years, after all."

Harry smiled and pushed the door to enter the private room. Julian was still on the couch. Sebastian was near him. The two boys were talking and when they saw the two men they smiled. Harry moved near his son, and Severus talked to his.

"- Sebastian, you can't talk about what you know about Harry and Julian when you're at Hogwarts."

"- I know, father."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nearly two hours later, Severus, Harry, Sebastian and Julian were ready to go back to Diagon Alley.

"- Your son is going to be a bloody Gryffindor," said Severus with a little smile.

Harry and Julian exchanged a laugh.

"- I don't think so," said Harry. "He has my Slytherin half."

Severus arched his brow.

"- Excuse me? Your Slytherin half?" he said.

"- Oh, you don't know it, do you? I was nearly put in Slytherin."

Severus gaped at him until they entered the main room of the Leaky Cauldron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Julian looked at the Hogwarts Express, then at his father, then again at the train.

"- You're sure you're not going to travel with us?" he asked his father.

"- Yes, I have some little thing to do before going to Hogwarts."

"- Oh, ok."

"- If you feel ill, use the Two-Way-Mirror or find a teacher."

"- Yes Dad."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Hey, Julian."

The child turned around. He was in a compartment with two other students, Armandeo Weasley and J.T. McGonagall when the door opened and Sebastian came in.

"- Oh, you're with friends?" the young Snape asked, a little interested.

"- Why? You're jealous?" teased Julian with a big smile. "Anyway, that is Armandeo Weasley and J.T. McGonagall. And this is Sebastian Snape."

They exchanged welcoming smiles and Sebastian enters the compartment, a blond boy following after him.

"- This is Jimmy Malfoy."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Minerva McGonagall put the Sorting Hat in front of them. Julian glanced аt the teacher's table. He caught his father's eyes.

"- Evans, Julian."

He heard a _'Good luck, Julian,'_ near him and stepped under the enchanted Hat.

"_- Ohhhhh, interesting. Very interesting. A Potter undercover! But what a Potter. You have a very interesting character. But unlike your father you belong only to ..._ SLYTHERIN!"

Julian had a smirk when he took his place at the Slytherin table. He looked at his father, who also had a smile. Sebastian exchanged a stunned look with Severus. And the Sorting continued.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- My, my … Isn't it my favourite teacher's son?" said a rough voice near them.

Julian and Sebastian looked back to find Armandeo Weasley and J.T. McGonagall glaring at them. Jimmy Malfoy, who walked near them stopped with a little smile: those two Gryffindors and Slytherins were friends, but didn't looked like it.

"- Hey, Julian, I have a little idea for fun," Armandeo said. "I found in the school registers a name _'Marauders'_ that reminded me of something my father told me."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Next time you want do something like that, stop it before you get caught," Harry said to five boys he caught in the middle of school that night. "10 points from each of you."

Julian, Sebastian, Jimmy, Armandeo and J.T. looked at the floor like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"- Now, you're going to your common rooms," he finished, but when Julian and Sebastian followed the others, he stopped them. "Not you two. Sebastian, your father is waiting for you in your rooms. Julian, you're staying here."

A few minutes later Julian and Harry were the only ones in the room.

"- Hey, Julian, cheer up. I'm not going do anything. I think that your prank was good, but you don't have the thing that can help you to not get caught."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- No way!"

"- He's got you an Invisibility Cloak!"

"- Oh, we're going to be the kings of the school!"

"- Wicked!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- You little bitch!" a rough voice shouted.

Julian was in one of the donjons corridors, when he heard that. Immediately he approached.

"- You're going to regret being in Slytherin!"

There were two second year boys and a first year girl.

"- There is no place for a Mudblood in Slytherin!"

Julian wanted to yell "Watch your mouth", but instead, he walked near them and stood between the girl and boys. When he looked in their eyes, he knew he made a mistake, a huge mistake!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

He moaned. 'That hurt. Oh Great Merlin!' He opened his eyes, but regretted it. He was lying in a bed in the whitest room of Hogwarts.

"- Bugger!" he whispered closing his eyes.

"- Language boy!" a voice near him said.

His father's voice. A relieved voice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- You were out for three days. If it wasn't for your friends, you might have been dead. Beth McKenath was too terrified to do anything when the students began their "lesson". Sebastian came from Severus' rooms when he saw you and Mister Malfoy and Armandeo came from the other side of the corridor. They petrified your assailants with two stunning spells. Then, when Sebastian went to find Severus and me, you had a seizure which put you in a coma for three days."

Someone knocked on the door frame and soon a group of students walked into the room. Tree Slytherins and two Gryffindors.

Beth was first to approach him. She was shy and blushing.

"- Thank you for what you did," she said. "I'm…I … That wasn't the first time they did it. Because my parents are muggles and you know how Slytherins are about it."

"- Yeah, I know," Julian said with a little look to his father and Severus who entered the room a few minutes before: his father told him that the Slytherin Head of House had a Muggle father and when he was at school he wasn't very popular.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Julian explained his illness to his friends and then he waited for their reactions.

Armandeo and Jimmy exchanged looks.

"- We knew something was wrong, but not what," Armandeo said.

"- Yeah, we didn't think that it was so…"

Both boys looked at Sebastian.

"- I knew it," he said with a frown. "But last time it wasn't that bad."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Well, Sebastian," began Armandeo. "We have something to tell you."

Sebastian looked up from his potions book. Armandeo, J.T. and Jimmy were there. He gave Julian, who was few meters away from them, a look before speaking.

"- And?"

"- Well. We think that… we're not sure… that your father is up to something."

Sebastian arched a brown.

"- And?"

"- And, it's your father, and we know that he is with the good guys, but then we saw his strange behaviours."

Sebastian frowned.

"- Yeah, well, we have to think before doing anything."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

They were under Julian's Invisibility Cloak in a dark corner of the corridor behind the Potion Master. Being four under the Cloak was difficult. Very difficult.

"- Ouch! That's my foot!"

"- Shhhh!"

Professor Snape was near Professor Evans' rooms. Jimmy, J.T., Armandeo and Sebastian stopped a few meters away from him. All their attention was on the nearly open door of the apartment and the voices they heard here.

"- You have to understand that we were scared to tell you …"

"- No, you have to understand that no matter what, I wanted to find it out from you and not by myself!"

"- We were going to tell you!"

"- Does Sebastian know?"

"- No, Severus doesn't…"

But the Potion Master stepped in and the DADA teacher stopped. There were few minutes of silence.

"- I'm going to my dorms."

"- Julian! Wait!"

And the four boys under Invisibility Cloak saw Julian fly off to his father's apartments.

"- I've screwed it up, haven't I?"

Professor Evans' voice was sad.

"- No, love, he needs to think. He's going to come back."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

TBC…


End file.
